


All Mine (The Good Bad-boy Remix)

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [40]
Category: In Plain Sight, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, F/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, even when it's painfully obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine (The Good Bad-boy Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bring Him to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456799) by [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II). 



Tony blinked his eyes open and found himself staring at the floor. Did he remember going to sleep staring at the floor?

No. He did not.

Did he know why he was staring at the floor? 

Maybe.

He also wasn't able to move his arms or legs. He should know why that was the case as well, but he couldn't manage to wrap his brain around the reason. That was, until a stern set of leather boots made their presence known inches from his nose.

"I should have known," he said with a sigh. "What am I in for this time, Officer?" he asked, fully unable to consider self preservation, despite being tied to what, he assumed, was the bench for his grand piano. It felt uncomfortable enough to be that. A test with his fingers proved that, at the very least, the bench was wood. The edge digging into his hip supplied additional proof.

"And here I was hoping you had learned your lesson, Superman," she rumbled and propped one of those boots against his shoulder.

The pressure against his muscles was firmer than he had expected. However, he still opted to make the correction, despite the potential for additional pain: "Iron Man, sweetheart. It's _Iron_ Man."

Leaving her foot resting on his shoulder, she leaned down to snarl in his ear - a feat that only served to exacerbate the pain in the upper section of his clavicle. "I don't care if you're the fucking Easter Bunny."

He grunted his discomfort, but managed to smile up at her, craning his neck to be able to give her as much of the full effect as possible. "I'm a far cry from the Easter Bunny."

He should have known that wasn't going to be doing him any favors. The next thing he felt was a sharp slap of something across his ass. Not her hand, it wasn't warm enough, nor broad enough. Not that she had large hands. She may not have been the most feminine woman he had ever met (something he actually really liked about her), but she had hands like a woman. Even if they were a little rough with callouses, rather than painted red with nail polish.

"Ow!" he cried. He would have liked to think it was more from surprise than from pain, but he wasn't entirely sure.

"Do you want me to stop?" the lady Marshal asked him, that foot still propped against his shoulder.

Tony breathed heavily through the added pressure. "Urngh - no," he said.

"What was that, Superman?"

"No," he grunted.

She struck his ass again and again. He counted seventeen at least. His ass was starting to sting and his cock was so hard it hurt. He figured some of that was the way she'd strapped him to the bench - so when his cock grew hard it would press against the edge. Evil bitch.

He wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled to ask for one more swat to his ass. When he did, he could almost _feel_ Mary smiling at him. "Aren't we a naughty boy tonight?" she asked, rhetorical, of course.

Rhetorical or not, Tony responded, "Always. Again, please."

She obliged with five more slaps of what he'd figured out was a crop, still with that stylish boot pressed against his shoulder. On the fourth of those last five, he came all over the hardwood floor beneath the bench. He should have seen that coming. He slumped tiredly against the piece of furniture currently holding him up.

"My, my, what a good boy you've been tonight, Superman. You may get to play after all," she cooed at him, brushing a hand through his hair and, finally, removing her boot from his shoulder.


End file.
